you could use a good kiss...
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED PLEASE REVIEW. forget the movie ever happened its a new sequel with all the characters we love. set two years after the first movie. imhoteps back our fav quartet gotta save the day but in this story there are no certain happy endings
1. You could use a good kiss prt1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
From me: This is the first part of the story hopefully ill post a new chapter every other day.  
But only with feedback otherwise I wont know if anyone's reading it will I? Tell me what u   
think, as this is my first fic. All you other writers keep up the good work. (Sorry bout the  
summary ill try and change it when I have a better idea of where I'm going!)   
  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
A fierce wind swept through the desert of Egypt. No one felt it because no one was   
around. A piercing scream rose from the ground. No one heard it because no one was around. The ground  
shifted and a great chasm opened up. From the earth came a man or what was once a man a rotting  
corpse now. From this chasm followed another rotting corpse just as alive as the previous.   
These two men watched as the chasm closed up behind them. Together they turned and walked deeper  
into the desert.  
  
  
She walked through the dark, dusty corridor to the room at the back. A banging noise was coming   
from the crate in the corner of the room. Well you couldn't really call it a crate it was more  
of a very large box. As she got closer to the box the banging noise got louder and louder. She  
reached forward but quickly snatched her hand back. She didn't know what was in the box. Past  
mistakes had opened her eyes to future dangers. She scolded herself inwardly. 'No harm ever   
came from opening a box' She reached forward again toward the padlock. The key had been left   
in the lock. 'Rather clumsy' she thought to her self. She turned the key slowly and pulled the   
lock off. No sooner had she done that then the lid burst open. She let out a high pitch squeal,  
which was then accompanied by a more masculine screech.   
  
"Evie, oh thank god its you. I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever." Evelyn looked  
down at in the box and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, what on earth are you doing in there?" Jonathan looked back up at her with a   
purely innocent smile.  
  
"Oh you know old mum, me and O'Connell, just a bit of fun." Evie crossed her arms over her   
chest and gave him an Evie death glare mark 1. Jonathan swallowed and smiled sweetly at her.   
"Okay, okay me and O'Connell were playing poker and well I lost. And seeing as you said no  
more gambling with money we gambled with…."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We were playing forfeits, Before you say it I know that it sounds childish and I'm very sorry  
for playing in the boxes…" Jonathan stopped talking and looked down at himself. 'What am I  
doing, I'm a grown man. I don't need to be explaining myself top here. I sound like a child.'  
One look at Evie changed everything. "Sorry old mum."  
  
"Oh Jonathan what am I going to do with you two. I can't leave you alone for two minutes.   
Speaking of which, where is O'Connell?"   
  
"Oh you talking 'bout me. I hope its nothing bad!"  
  
"Oh Rick there you are. Why was Jonathan in a box? Now don't tell me it's because of some stupid  
forfeit." Rick looked at her and smiled his guilty as sin grin. "Oh why do I bother." She   
smiled and gave him a kiss. "Come on you two lets go home, its late" The three left together  
and walked back to the Carnahans house. They were unaware however that they were being watched. Two men in dark cloaks stood silently in the shadows. 


	2. You could use a good kiss prt2.

Disclaimer: As with before I don't own anyone.  
  
From me: Second part. Thanks for all the people who reviewed; this is dedicated to you. Also thanx for pointing out that I didn't cover all the bases. This set two years after 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns' never happened. Rick, Jon and Evie are still in Cairo. Very rich after selling all the gold. Rick and Evie aren't married but they are together. She still works as a librarian at the museum and Rick helps out with security. Jon is well just Jon. Next part should be up on Thursday.  
  
  
  
The two rotting men walked deeper into the desert, drawn by some invisible force, to somewhere unknown. Even with no end in sight they kept walking.  
  
Evelyn, Jonathon and Rick sat around a small table. Each had three cards in their hands. Rick observed each of the other players trying to gauge their reactions. Jonathon, being a professional player (in the loose sense of the word) was practising what was known as a poker face. However Rick was a much more experienced player. 'No problem there, he's bluffing, he's got nothing.' Next he looked at Evie; she was less hard to judge. She had a look of deep concentration. She bit her lip, he smiled. Rick spoke up "Stick." He looked to Jonathon, "Well, what you got?"  
  
"Okay, okay O'Connell," he laid his cards on the table and looked up in shame, "Five." Rick laughed, just as he thought.  
  
"Well looks like I won then" Rick laid his cards on the table, "30." He smiled a smug smile at Jonathon.  
  
"Umm excuse me boys, did you forget about little old me." The two men at the table looked at Evie as if they had forgotten that she was their, then at each other. "Now let me see if I got this right, we are playing for 31?" Rick and Jon nodded. "And Rick only got 30?" They nodded again. "Right…" She looked at her cards again, then gave a little smile and laid her cars on the table. "31!" She laughed at their shocked faces. The two soon joined in and soon they all collapsed. From the window a shadow could be seen walking past followed closely by another, then another. Soon six shadows had walked past the window of the unsuspecting trio.  
  
In the desert the two rotting men suddenly stopped. They had reached their final destination. They knew it would happen, all they had to do was wait. The time would come. 


	3. You could use a good kiss prt3.

Disclaimer: I don't own nought.  
  
From me: Thanx again to all you reviewers. I love getting them, makes me feel real good. If you don't like the way this story is heading or have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Contact me princess_nefertiri_oconnell@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
Evie yawned as she made her way up to bed. She had left O'Connell and Jonathon playing cards; Jonathon trying to prove that is can hold is own. She smiled to herself. 'I'm so lucky to have to great men who love me'. Being Evie she got distracted in her own little world. She didn't see the three dark figures standing in the shadows on the top of the stairs; she didn't notice the large hand clamp down over her mouth. She did however notice the gun being pointed at her head. She was dragged rather roughly into her bedroom where she encountered another three men. The only preventing her from screaming out to Rick was the gun pointed directly at her temple. There was a lot of whispering in Arabic, which she couldn't fully comprehend. It sounded like "Tak…tep……..aiting…nnell………rother……..ow…..death." She understood the word death clearly. She squeaked causing the man with the gun to push it further to her head. Memories of the attack on the boat to Hamumuptra sailed through her head. She looked up suddenly sensing a movement in front of her. That was the last thing she saw before the world blanked out.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Jonathon bed calls, plus if I'm up too late you know what Evie's like." Rick stood up from his place at the table. He was looking forward to falling asleep in Evie's arms. Leaving Jonathon to clear up the mess with the cards he headed upstairs, the house was very quiet which was what enabled him to hear the sound of a car back firing in the street. Something in him said that it wasn't good news. Irrational thinking was what drove O'Connell and he knew from past experiences to trust his instincts. Running up the stairs he headed for his and Evie's bedroom what he found there made him retch. The window was open, Evie was gone and her blood stained night- dress lay haphazardly on the bed.  
  
The two rotted men were still standing in the desert. They didn't know why they just knew they had to wait. 


	4. You could use a good kiss prt4

A sudden bump made Evelyn wake up suddenly. She was disorientated. 'Shouldn't I be in bed not riding on a camel'. Memories came flooding back to her, going to get ready for bed, she had chosen a night-gown before dinner so that she was already for what she knew was going to end up being a late night. Then those beastly men came along and she never did get changed. She was still wearing her dinner gown. The reality of her situation struck her and she tried to sit up. Moving about made her realise that she lying on her front on the side of a camel well infact she was lying on the legs of a man sideways on a camel. Her movement caught his attention and he stopped the camel.  
  
"Hey men, little woman here's awake." He was talking in Arabic, she figured they were natives. She looked up and saw five other camels with the other men from the night before. One man came towards her. He looked at the awkward position in and laughed.  
  
"Ha, I guess you should get up Miss Carnahan, I'm not sure if that's what is meant by 'riding side saddle'." Ungraciously the man behind her hoisted her up into a sitting position. She stared straight ahead at the man who was talking. She didn't recognise him, unfamiliar dark hair and skin. Just like any other Egyptian.  
  
"Well really," she said, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To your destiny Miss Carnahan." With that he signal to the other men to ride on. He trotted to the front of the group to converse with another member. Evie strained her hearing to try and catch any thing that might be more of use to her.  
  
"Gibson, did you leave the present for O'Connell and the brother?" Evie smiled tightly, 'Well at least I know one of there names. But was this present. She hoped they were laright. It didn't bear thinking about if they weren't.  
  
"Yeah Alonzo, I'm sure it was a nice surprise for when he went to bed. Are you sure it was a good idea though? Provoking him like that. I've heard about this O'Connell, very resourceful, rumour has it that he could squeeze blood from a stone." Alonzo looked down Gibson. She could see his face shift uneasily. Well at least they were worried it made her feel slightly better.  
  
"Yeah well as long as it's a stone and not me, We'll be fine. As soon as we get there everything will be fine." Evie wasn't sure she like the sound of that, put with a gun digging into her back she wasn't about to kick up much of a fuss. If only she had someway of letting her men know where she was, if only she knew where she was going. She sighed heavily and resigned herself to looking for any kind of landmark that might tell her where she was going. 'Well there's sand, and more sand. That's a start.'  
  
  
  
O'Connell hadn't stopped pacing since he discovered Evie missing, it was only Jonathan's logical reasoning 'scarey thought' that made him stay and think about things carefully. After an initial search of the nearby area didn't turn up anything he had returned to find that she hadn't turned up. He still held her bloody night gown as if it was a lifeline. He'd heard of kidnappings in Egypt but he never expected it to happen to his Evie. He was here to protect her; well at least that's what he told himself. He felt terrible how could he let something like this happen. He glanced at Jonathon. The man looked terrible. Evie was his life. He hadn't touched the drink like Rick thought he would. Instead he had become the efficient big brother. Telephoning everyone he could think of. The authorities wanted nothing to do with it. That's what they thought anyway. The standard reply was given. "We'll do our best to look for her. Leave it to us." But Rick had seen that way the law dealt with things here, he was not very confident. 'Oh Evie where are you.' The touch of a hand on his back alerted him to someone's presence. He swing round barely missing the person with his right hook.  
  
"Ardeth what are you doing here? This has something to do with Evie doesn't it?" Rick looked at the man before him. His expression grave.  
  
"Yes my friend it does. If we do not find her and the men who took her then the world as we know it will end."  
  
In the distance the two rotted men could see movement, black shapes against the endless sand. Finally the end to there wanting had come. Their time had come. 


	5. You could use a good kiss prt5

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to include this is the last chapter. Don't own much except what you don't recognise.  
  
From me: Thanx for the reviews. So refreshing. Your all so kind. Keep it up, it'll make me write faster. I know this was early I just thought you might want some more. This is part 5. Again tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter and I might include it. Hope you like this. (This has been edited and proof read as much as I could do, it probably still has mistakes and if anyone wants to beta then let me know, the jobs open. Thanx pygmygirl for letting me know.)  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
In the time it took for Rick to pull out his gun and point it at Ardteth's head another six Medjai had appeared in the room and pointed their swords at his throat. O'Connell didn't have any intention of backing down now. Ardeth looked around at the situation. Knowing O'Connell in this state, things could only get worse. He turned to his men and told them to stand down. Without hesitation they obeyed, just as he knew they would.  
  
"O'Connell, do you want to know what I've come to tell you or would you rather just shoot me?" Recognising the meaning behind his words from two years ago O'Connell dropped his gun.  
  
"Okay tell me, what's happened to Evie." He motioned for Ardeth to take a seat at the table opposite him.  
  
"These people are of the cult of Imhotep. They have survived the 3000 years since his death. They are descendants from the original priests that Imhotep served over. They have a community much like ours as the Medjai. Just as we strive to stop the creature from being resurrected they strive to resurrect the creature. They have waited 3000 years for someone and then came Miss Carnahan. They believe she is the chosen. Not only did resurrect him but she also sent his immortal soul to the underworld."  
  
"Wait a second, I thought that all the priests died when Imhotep was cursed? And how did they find out about Evie, we were the only ones there." Rick jumped up from his chair causing the Medjai to tense, but he didn't notice. Rick started pacing.  
  
"Not all the priest were discovered. There were six who ran off before the Medjai discovered Anck Su Namuns body missing. The workers from your dig were of this cult of Imhotep. They hoped that one amongst the Americans would hold the key, unfortunately it was Evie."  
  
"Yes but how do you know this?" The sudden noise from Jonathon startled Rick. He had completely forgotten that he was there. He looked to Ardeth, he wanted hear this too. The Medjai looked awkwardly around him, unable to meet anyone else's gaze.  
  
"This knowledge is only for the Medjai." Rick looked at Ardeth but the Medjai refused to give anything up. Rick sighed.  
  
"I don't care, I want Evie back, where would she be? Where would they take her?"  
  
"Hamunaptra!"  
  
  
  
Evie was very bored, oh she was terrified of course but she was also bored. She had tried valiantly to start a conversation up with the man holding her but he was ignoring her. These men just did not want to tell her where they were taking her. It was nearing dark when they suddenly stopped. The men formed a circle around her on their camels so she couldn't see what was going on. The circle parted, Evie screamed when she saw what was walking towards her. Two rotting corpses. She recognised one of them. It was Beni. She thought she had seen the last of that nasty little man. The other just looked like one of Imhotep's priest. 'Oh dear, I'm in big trouble'. As they got closer she started struggling, 'There going to kill me, I'm going to die.' Instead of killing her they stopped a few feet in front of her camel and bowed down. 'Odd!' she thought, 'this isn't' right'. The man behind her dismounted, pulling her down with him. She was lead to the front of the group. In front of her she saw something that she never wanted to see again.  
  
"Oh no, Hamunaptra!" A voice from behind her, shook her to the core, she turned around slowly.  
  
"Welcome home." Evelyn Carnahan fainted into the waiting arms of… 


	6. You could use a good kiss prt6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you will recognise.  
  
From me: I am overwhelmed with the responses I have gotten from this story. It is so encouraging. Okay you may not like this chapter as much because I stole some things directly from the 'Mummy returns'. If you don't I can always change it. Let me know, thank you again.  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
The most unpleasant smell accompanied Evie as she woke up. For the second time in as many days a sense of confusion then sudden recognition enveloped her. "Oh dear god." She looked around her and saw that she was in a tent like the ones she used on her fateful dig two years ago. Slowly she sat up but was forced back down by a strong hand.  
  
"You should rest Miss Carnahan, you will need to keep up your strength." Evie looked up and came nearly as close to fainting as she had done last night.  
  
"Anck Su Namun." A sly grin came across the others woman's face.  
  
"Ahh so you remember, I was so worried that you wouldn't." Anck Su Namuns face become dark suddenly and she lunged and Evie grabbing her by the throat, pinning her down. "You are lucky you are the chosen Nefertiri otherwise I would kill you here. You ruined my life and ruined his. But just remember when this is over I will have my revenge." Evie looked up at the woman with shocked eyes. 'The chosen? What is that? What did she call me, Nefertiri?' Anck Su Namun let go of her and straightened up.  
  
"How, what… our dead?"  
  
"Yes well you see I'm not actually fully restored, I am the reincarnation of her, but not to worry soon, thanx to you I shall be free." With that she walked out and two of the men from the camels walked in, Evie tried top run past them but they stood fast, causing her to fall back to the floor. Realisation hit her hard in the mind. She knew what they had planned for her, what she didn't was why she was the chosen or who this Nefertiri was.  
  
"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
  
  
"That damned place. God Jonathon your sister is a bloody magnet for that place." Rick, Jonathon and the other Medjai were on camels heading for the hidden Medjai camp deep in the desert. After much persuading from the Medjai they had finally got Rick to realise that they would be no help to Evie storming in their with no reinforcements. Considering who there were dealing with. Up ahead Rick could see hundreds of black spots against the horizon. "Well, I guess we're here then." As they got closer he could see their individual faces, each one grim with determination, just like Ardeth. It looked to Rick like they hadn't even cracked a smile in years, if ever.  
  
"O'Connell." Rick turned to the leader of the Medjai leader. "Come with us now, we shall prepare for the upcoming battle. Your Evie will need us to be well prepared if we are to save her and prevent the rebirth of the creature. She will be in no state to defend herself. If our sources tell us correctly, they have already reached Hamunaptra. We must act quickly." The Medjai and Rick headed or the large group of people. Jonathon was still in shock after the kidnapping of his sister. Gone was the efficient older brother, back was the nervous wreck. As in a trance his camel followed the others.  
  
Anck Su Namun walked far away from the camp. She knelt in the sand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Soon my priest we shall be together, our time has come." 


	7. You could use a good kiss prt7

Disclaimer: Oh Mr Sommers I am here only to serve you.  
  
From me: Chapter 7 lucky 7. Well maybe not, I might change this chapter not sure if I like it very much. Thanx for the reviews. Just one more thing, this is set before 'The Mummy Returns' so no one knows that Rick is a Medjai.  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
Evie was still sitting on the floor in the tent when Anck Su Namun walked in. she looked every bit the royal mistress. The sight of her scared her a lot more then any instance she spent with Imhotep. It had gotten dark outside and the shadows the torchlight created made the woman in front of her seem so tall.  
  
"Come Nefertiri, the time for the ceremony has come. You will soon remember as I have who you really are." Anck Su Namun didn't smile once; Evie found it very unnerving. The Nefertiri thing was really confusing her. The tall, dark woman led the way out of the tent. Some unknown compulsion forced Evie to follow. She tried to resist but something in her just made her walk. As she walked outside the sight shocked her. There were about a hundred men in a huge circle around a large fire. There were two blankets in the centre either side of the fire. Anck Su Namun led the way towards the circle, the men made a gap and she walked through. She beckoned towards Evie. Evie looked around. This was not good. She knew she should make a break for it but there was something about Anck Su Namun that made her follow. As they got to the centre of the fire Anck Su Namun motioned for her to sit while she took the other one. Silence was all around her, even the fire seemed to be quiet, not cracking of the wood as it burnt. She watched Anck Su Namun as the woman closed her eyes, she started chanting. A sudden darkness enveloped Evie and she fell backwards onto the ground. Literally hundreds of images flew through her mind before settling on one scene, Evie sighed in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Rick and Jonathon soon found themselves back on their camels, travelling once again for Hamunaptra. The only difference being this time they were accompanied by thousands of Medjai. Ardeth had called together the twelve tribes of the Medjai from across the whole desert now they were prepared as much as they could be. Jonathon was terrified, all he could think about was Imhotep's face when he ordered the priests to kill Anck Su Namun before. He wanted to turn and run back to Cairo but the image of Evie strapped to that alter. He couldn't let that happen again. He glanced at Rick. The man seemed to be in constant pain. He kept clutching his chest. Jonathon tried to ask him about back at the Medjai camp but Rick just ignored him. Jonathan sighed and concentrated on the sand ahead. Rick felt rather then saw Jonathan look. He knew that Jonathon was just as worried about Evie as he was but that didn't make him feel any better. All Rick could think about was how all this was his fault. 'If only I hadn't stayed for another game then Evie would be fine.' He breathed deeply but stopped abruptly the pain in his chest came back full throttle. He'd been experiencing it since they arrived at the Medjai camp. It was right in his heart. He tried to ignore but it seemed top be getting more intense as they got closer to Hamunaptra. Shaking his head he tried to relax and concentrate on the upcoming battle. The looks on the Medjai's faces didn't encourage his hopes and the hair brain scheme Ardeth and co. had come up with wasn't doing anything to change that. 


	8. You could use a good kiss prt8

Disclaimer: If I didn't write this the when I was skipping down the street all I would hear would be "Not. Mine, not mine, not not mine." (  
  
From me: This is a completely Evie chapter. I know its short but I'm running out of inspiration. Writer's block you know. Please review I need all the help I can get.  
  
You could use a good kiss prt8…  
  
  
  
As the world stopped rushing past her eyes she could finally make out patterns. Evie watched as the blur turned into a gold room. She looked around and she could see pictures. It felt like she was actually there but at the same time, she knew that she was only an observer. Whatever Anck Su Namun did brought her to this place. She didn't know how and she didn't know why. A woman walked past her. She was wearing a long see threw dress with a gold two piece underneath. She couldn't see the woman's face but she knew that she was important to herself. She watched as the woman walked into a large room where a man was kneeling at an altar. She walked behind the woman not wanting to rush the vision. She stopped as the golden woman knelt next to the man a the alter. She said some things in Egyptian that Evie couldn't quite understand. As she finished the man stood up helping the woman up with him. When they were both standing he drew her into a hug. They turned and walked towards her. Their faces became clear. She could see that the man was imhotep, wearing his robe and loincloth however it was the woman that was more familiar to Evie. The woman was her. A noise from behind Evie startled her; she turned and saw Anck Su Namun walking into the room. Before she entered Anck Su Namun knelt on one knee. A sign of respect. "High priest Imhotep, Princess Nefertiri. Your permission to enter." Now she understood, 'I am Princess Nefertiri'. She gasped, the sheer thought of it made her shiver. She knew that this was important so she tried to concentrate on the rest of the vision or whatever it was. She watched the scene play out, watched how Imhotep nodded to Princess Nefertiri and then Anck Su Namun; he then retreated out of sight. She watched as Anck Su Namun followed Nefertiri out of the room. She walked close behind, keeping an eye on Anck Su Namun. What she saw in the woman's face was absolutely terrifying. She was staring daggers at the back of the princess's head. It seemed as if the princess was unaware. The walked towards a room that was heavily guarded. She assumed the men to be Medjai, as they walked closer she saw Nefertiri glance at one of the Medjai. She looked closer at the face. 'Rick?' 


	9. You could use a good kiss prt9

The pain in Rick's chest and been progressively getting worse and worse. It was getting to the point where he was nearly passing out from the pain. Ardeth Bay had been noticing his friend's condition. At the beginning of the journey he had been studying the concerned looks that Jonathon had been throwing Rick's way. He was the first to notice when Rick's eyes closed and didn't open again. Calling to a halt the whole Medjai army, and there were a lot of them. Jonathon snapped out of his trance when he noticed the commotion, it was then that he noticed Rick. Concern was evident on his face. He jumped of his camel and ran to Rick. With Ardeth's help the pulled Rick off his camel and laid him flat on the sand. Rick stirred, the pain in his chest hadn't increased, and in fact it had toned down to a dull ache. He sat up.  
  
"Rick old chap, what's the problem?" Jonathon tried to lighten the mood with a light tone; Rick appreciated it and showed it with a tight smile.  
  
"Just a little heart burn." Rick tried to stand up and get back on his camel. He was still driven by an overwhelming urge to find and protect Evie. Ardeth saw was Rick was trying to do and pulled on his arm to stopped him, it was the he saw the mark. The tattoo on Rick's arm, why hadn't he seen it before. It was the mark of the Medjai. He knew that he had to ask Rick, just to make sure. All born Medjai knew the answer. With the curse of the homdai the Medjai were all bound by the sacred words.  
  
"Jonathon go over and prepare O'Connell's camel." He needed Rick alone and besides it gave Jonathon something to do. "O'Connell what would you say if I told you that I was a stranger travelling from the east seeking that which is lost." He looked at Rick. He looked extremely puzzled,  
  
"Then I would reply that I am a stranger from the west it is I that you seek. How…?"  
  
"The mark on your arm and the sacred words, you my friend are a warrior for god, a Medjai. You are one of us." Rick looked like he was about to laugh in his face when suddenly his expression changed. Rick was struck with sudden clarification, it strangely made sense. He knew that he should argue or least be shocked but he couldn't be. It just made sense. He nodded at Ardeth.  
  
"I understand, I know it shouldn't be that easy but it just feels right." Ardeth was pleased. It was obvious that O'Connell's path was definitely that of Medjai, that this destination in life was to protect. With this new knowledge in helped Rick up. A silent decision passed between tem, they would keep it between them until the time was right. Rick's chest flared up suddenly and he winced. In his mind he knew what it was but it just wasn't logical. It was his heart yearning for Evie, she wasn't near and he wasn't complete. Their love was so strong that without her, he wasn't whole. They were a part of each other. He got back on his camel and the army of men carried on their pursuit to Hamunaptra.  
  
Evie couldn't believe it. Rick was a Medjai. She looked at Nefertiri; the looked that passed fleetingly over her face was glaringly obvious. In this time the princess Nefertiri was in love with her Medjai bodyguard, and it was Rick. It made her heart flutter. They were meant to be together. If she had any doubts before they had completely dissipated now. If they were in love in this life then they should be together in the present. She continued to watch the vision play out, she was so intrigue as to where it was heading. She followed the princess Nefertiri and Anck Su Namun into a huge chamber. There were many different style weapons on the walls and she realised that this was a fighting area. She watched as the two removed their outer robes, which left them dressed in fighting outfits. Evie blushed as she looked at herself in the outfit. She was wearing a bra styled top with a small loincloth knicker set below. She wore more than that in bed. For the first time since the visions started she was glad Rick wasn't here. She could only imagine was would be going through his head. She watched as they both walked a perimeter of the room choosing a weapon. They both chose fighting sai. Taking the fighting stance Anck Su Namun got an evil gleam in her eyes, Evie shuddered but it didn't look like Nefertiri had noticed. Anck Su Namun shouted begin and the fight started. She watched as they fought, Anck au Namun had the upper hand from the beginning. She fought aggressively taking cheap shots at the princess when she could. Nefertiri was mainly on the defence obviously not expecting Anck Su Namun to be so aggressive. Just then Anck Su Namun stuck her foot out and the princess went down. Anck Su Namun brought her daggers within 2 inches of the princess face. She had small cuts all up her arms and belly. The look she gave Anck Su Namun was one of sheer confusion. She spoke in Egyptian.  
  
"What is going on. Have I done something wrong? You have been so mean since the day my father asked you to teach me." Evie was surprised at the innocence she heard in the princess's voice, so naïve to the world it seemed. Just like she herself had been until those events two years ago.  
  
"Ahhh Nefertiri what have you done," she lent in close to the princesses face, "You were born, that's what you have done wrong. I have been promised to the pharaoh since I was born, in the event of your mother's death. I was supposed to be the pharaoh's wife and she was in the way, so she had to go. Then along came you, I knew that your father would always love you more then me so now you have to go. Can't have the pharaoh's daughter taking more of his attention then the wife now can we. Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you now, ill save that for sometime when your not expecting it." With that she withdrew her daggers from the princess's vicinity and stalked off. Evie watched as the princess started to cry. 


	10. You could use a good kiss prt10

Disclaimer: Not mine, not not mine.  
  
From me: Chapter 10, thanx for the reviews, I know I said I was only going to post one more this week but hey. Please review more cos it makes me feel really good when you do. Next part should be up sometime this weekend. Also ive posted a new chapter on my other story `Resurrection' so please read and review if you like it.  
  
You could use a good kiss...  
  
Evie stared, she wanted to go over to the princess and comfort her but a strange force was keeping her from getting any closer. The scene suddenly changed and she was standing in a big hall. It seemed to be unoccupied. She looked around for any sign of why she was here. Just then she heard voices, she looked around to try and determine where they were coming from but she couldn't see. She walked around the room until she could hear the voices more clearly. She recognised them to be Anck Su Namun and Imhotep. She walked towards where she thought they were coming from. She pulled a large curtain out of the way and saw the two in a heated argument. She silently thanked her mother for teaching her ancient Egyptian; she was glad to be able to understand.  
  
"But Imhotep, she is a threat to us. When her father dies she will become his heir and become the queen of Egypt. She must die."  
  
"Anck Su Namun think about what you are saying. She is the princess; she is a harmless child. Would it not be better just to have her removed? We do not need to kill her just take her away from the palace. We can give her too one of the desert tribes. She will be out of the way and out of our hands."  
  
"Think logically my love, there will always be the threat that she will escape and return to the palace. We need to get rid of her just as much as the Pharaoh. With them gone we will be free to rule. Do not worry I will take care of it." Evie watched as Anck Su Namun kissed him on the lips and sauntered off. She watched as Imhotep rubbed his face in his hands and let out a sigh. She didn't know why but she felt a pang of pity for this man. He was so blinded by love that he would follow that woman anywhere. She followed him as he walked silently through he corridors of the palace. She watched how he walked past guards. It was so strange knowing that all this peace would soon be shattered. He stopped in front of a curtain. He was thick and, was made out of some material that looked like gold. She watched as he pulled the curtain back and peeked in. She was intrigued to know what he was looking at so she walked past him through the gap and into the room. She saw that it was the  
princess's room. She was sitting on a window seat gazing out at the streets. She didn't appear to have noticed the priest's presence and he seemed content to just watch her. He could see guilt and regret in the priest's face. He shook his head and walked away. The scene changed again and she could see a large hall filled with people. There were two females in the room dressed in ancient Egyptian fighting clothes. A drum sounded and they turned from each other, then it sounded again and the fight began. It was very vicious and quite equal until one of the fighters got and advantage and knocked the other down. The fallen warrior removed her mask. She could see Nefertiri, the other warrior removed her mask and it was Anck Su Namun. She knew this, she could remember. Images flooded through her mind. She saw the fight continue, she saw Anck Su Namun win. What grabbed her immediate attention was what was said between the two women. Nefertiri no longer seemed to be the naïve girl  
that she was. She spoke to Anck Su Namun with hatred and disgust. Evie saw the pharaoh announce his daughter ad the protector of the bracelet of Anubis 'it does really exist, I knew it' she shook off that thought and concentrated on the images.  
  
As the group got closer to Hamuaptra they could see the remains of a camp. There were discarded tents and a burnt out fire. There were still camels wandering around the ruins. There were also tracks in the sand leading to the entrance of the lost city. The Medjai immediately drew close and the leaders of the tribes gave out their orders. Rick and Jonathon were going to be part of the group that was going to go actually into the ruins. He knew that there was much disagreement within the tribes about this but he wasn't going to trust the safety of Evie with anyone but himself. He also wanted to make sure Jonathon stayed out of trouble so wherever he went Jonathon came too. The other Medjai were going to stay around the perimeter and some had been sent Cairo. There were there just in case the inside team failed to retrieve Evelyn before the creature was raised. He knew that there was a much higher chance of failing here but they still had to try. The other thing that he and the  
other Medjai going inside would have to do was to find the books. Hopefully before this cult, although if they had Evie then they most likely had the books too. The pain in his chest and been steadily decreasing as they got closer to Hamuaptra so he knew that Evie was near. What it didn't tell him was if she was alive or not. He couldn't dwell on that now he had to be focused. He turned too Ardeth.  
  
"Are we ready?" he saw that the Medjai leader looked as solemn as he felt.  
  
"Yes my friend we are, but are you?" Rick looked at Ardeth with as much conviction as he could muster.  
  
"My love is in there, I failed to protect her before but I won't fail again. I have been ready for this she was taken." Ardeth knew better then to argue with this strange westerner, he was a Medjai and a Medjai was born to protect. He knew of his love for Evelyn but something in him told him that this love was no ordinary love, that it ran deeper the any love he himself had ever known.  
  
"Okay O'Connell we shall go." With that he trotted to the other leaders of the Medjai and said something in Arabic. Kt as times like this when he really needed Evie here, she did all the translating for him. `Well soon she will be back with me.' Ardeth turned to him and nodded. The band of Medjai and Jonathon dismounted from their horses and headed towards the entrance to Hamuaptra. 


	11. You could use a good kiss prt11

Disclaimer: if only they were mine but they are not, I only hope I do them justice.  
  
From me: no one reviewed the last chapter, don't you like it anymore? Please tell me. It's nearly finished. Please review this time.  
  
You could use a good kiss...  
  
The image changed again. Evie was getting very annoyed, it was quite disorienting. Each time the scene shifted she had to regain her bearings. This time she was standing on a balcony to her left was Princess Nefertiri; she was looking around when her gaze settled in front of her. Evie looked over; she could see Anck Su Namun and Imhotep kissing. `So this was how it happened,' she expected any moment for the pharaoh to walk in. she was not disappointed. She watched as Imhotep hid, she watched as Sety pushed through the door and walked towards Anck Su Namun, as the scene unfolded she knew how it was going to end, and then it happened. Imhotep and Anck Su Namun killed her father `no wait that's not right, he's not my father.' She shook her head, she watched as Nefertiri screamed for the Medjai, but it was too late, he was dead. She watched the princess fall over the balcony, Evie screamed, she looked over expecting to see the princess dead but instead she saw the princess in  
the arms of the Medjai who looked like Rick. She smiled something's never change. She watched as Anck Su Namun stabbed herself. The scene changed and saw the princess in her chamber; she was in the arms of Medjai Rick, crying. From behind them she saw Imhotep and a group of his priests. They surrounded the two who were completely unaware. She watched in horror as a massacre took place. They were ripped from each other's embrace. Medjai was forced to watch as his princess was stabbed to dead then Imhotep turned and stabbed him right through the heart. Evie watched as Imhotep leant into Rick's dying body, his eyes full of hate and anger.  
  
"Your princess for my princess." Then he and his priest ran out of the castle. Evie felt dizzy and her legs felt weak. She collapsed on the floor and the blackness took over.  
  
Rick felt the pain in his heart increase as they entered the temple. Something wasn't right. Evie was hurt, he knew it.  
  
"We have to hurry Ardeth, Evie's hurt." He half expected the man to laugh in his face but instead Ardeth just nodded grimly. They walked further into the temple. Rick was surprised at how ell he remembered then way from there last `visit'. Just as unfortunately it was for dire circumstances.  
  
Anck Su Namun watched as her hostage struggled in her unconscious state. She hoped the spell had worked. No one had known that Anck Su Namun was a witch, not even Imhotep. She smiled to herself. The images she had shown the reincarnation of Princess Nefertiri should have helped along the spell. The only way to determine whether in had worked or not would be hen she woke up. She had put a spell on the woman to turn her back into the princess, that way revenge would be sweeter. She had planned this since the day her memories had returned. She had had dreams. All told her what to do. She was supposed to retrieve the woman Evelyn Carnahan, the return her to the state of princess Nefertiri, once her memories had returned Anck Su Namun was to make the princess resurrect Imhotep. She was the only one with the power to do it. The pharaoh had ordered that only the high priest and the first princess to have the power; the gods had complied knowing that this power was very dangerous.  
Angered flared up inside of her, `Why the princess and not me?' she knew the answer, because the pharaoh loved her more. Anck Su Namun walked towards he princess; it was time to wake her. Anck Su Namun closed her eyes and willed up the spirits. She chanted the sacred words of her ancestors to raise the spell. Anck Su Namun opened her eyes and smile down at the wake woman.  
  
"*Anck Su Namun? *" The princess blinked.  
  
"*Nefertiri, you have awoken, it is a pleasure to see you again, its been too long." The princess started struggling with her bonds.  
  
"*What is going on?*" Realisation hit her suddenly, I am Evelyn, no I'm Nefertiri. She squeezed her eyes shut as the two personalities tried to break free. "*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *" Anck Su Namun looked close into her eyes. `Its time.'  
  
"*Who are you?*"  
  
"*I am Princess Nefertiri.*" 


	12. You could use a good kiss prt12

Disclaimer: Story – mine, Characters – not mine.  
  
From Me: I am so sorry this took so long, I have been writing voyager stories and I got side tracked. Please forgive me and review the story.  
  
You could use a good kiss…  
  
  
  
Evie breathed heavily as the Princess relented in her mind, oh she was still there but Evie had managed to break through. The struggle between the personalities had left her weak mentally. It was such a strange experience, she didn't think that she could describe how it felt. Two different minds that were the same. She now understood what Anck Su Namun wanted, she wanted the Princess. Evie worked out what she should do.  
  
"Who are you?" Evie knew that she had to lie, she had to buy time.  
  
"Princess Nefertiri and don't you forget it Anck Su Namun my fathers whore! Release me immediately, the Medjai will find me soon." Evie tried to continue the charade, it was easier with all of Princess Nefertiri's memories, she knew that she had to stall for time, Rick and the Medjai would be coming soon, she could feel it. She knew that Rick was close, she always knew. She watched Anck Su Namun smile evilly. Evie knew that she had to keep up this act so she tried to look defiant, just as she knew the princess would have done. The memories of her past life had a profuse affect on her; she hadn't realised that she had died so tragically, her and Rick.  
  
"Dear, dear princess, the Medjai will never get here in time, by the time the spell has taken affect, there will be nothing they can do." 'Spell?' Evie thought, this is so bad, the woman isn't just an evil thing, she as evil witch thing. 'I just hope she can't read minds!' Anck Su Namun turned her back on the princess; she was reading from a book. Evie looked around trying to see if there was anything that she could sue to escape this mad woman. From the corner of the room she saw a movement, people were coming in. It was Rick and the Medjai, Jonathon tagging along behind, trying to look brave. At the moment Anck Su Namun was facing the gap where they were. She tried not to look in their direction just in case the whore turned round and saw her gaze. From the corner of her eye she saw Rick lead the group back through the opening, she could only guess that they were waiting until Anck Su Namun was facing away again. Evie realised that it was up to he to distract the woman so that they could sneak in.  
  
"What spell? What is going on? Where are we?" Evie tried to keep her talking. Just as she hoped the woman turned around to face her.  
  
"My, my the almighty princess having to beg me for information, I don't think I will tell you yet. I kinda like this power and its only going to get better. When Imhotep arrives then we will begin." Evie hadn't really been listening; she was watching the men's progress out of the corner of her eye. 'Come on, come on please.' It wasn't until she heard the word Imhotep did she concentrate on what she was saying. As much as she tried to keep it out of her face the shock was evident.  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck Su Namuns face changed dramatically, straight from gloating to suspicious. 'Oh dear, if I was Nefertiri the presence of Imhotep wouldn't be such a shock, I hadn't killed him in that time. Think Evie, think of something!'  
  
"Is that so strange 'Princess?'" Anck Su Namun leaned in close, right into Evie's face. It caused Evie to shrink back.  
  
"No, I suppose I should have known that your lover would be as corrupt as you!" The expression on Anck Su Namuns face didn't change for a few agonising seconds. Slowly it transposed back into that sly grin.  
  
"Oh Princess, you have no idea how much I am enjoying this. But we must proceed; it is time for the ritual to begin. I hope you don't mind that I am going to have spill you blood."  
  
"What, I don't think so." Unfortunately for Evie she was bound so that she couldn't move, she could only watch as Anck Su Namun took the ceremonial dagger from her belt.  
  
"Your blood, for my blood." Evie screamed as the knife came down. Just as she expected the sharp feel of the knife piercing her skin she blacked out, Evie welcomed the oblivion. 


End file.
